Spring Fever
by Dirty Talkin' Edward contest
Summary: Damn the spring time! The prime time for mating for animals just had to ring true for vampires as well... How will Edward cope with the season when his very human Bella is just so devastatingly tempting? Not to mention willing. Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Twific Contest


**Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest**

**Title**: Spring Fever

**Pairing**: Edward/Bella

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Damn the fucking spring time! The prime time for mating for animals just had to ring true for vampires as well... How will Edward cope with the season when his very human Bella is just so devastatingly tempting? Not to mention willing.

**Disclaimer**: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

My body thrummed with determination as I sped toward the Cullen mansion in my red truck.

Well… I was going just below 60mph, but for my car, that was considered breakneck. I had to grip the wheel with white knuckles in order to maintain control. I could hear the creaking of every worn piece of iron as it maneuvered down the bumpy dirt roads. I imagined I was probably leaving a trail of scrap metal in my wake.

If Edward were to see me now, his panic would be enough to probably restart his frozen heart and then have it fail on him due to a coronary. But he'd have only himself to blame.

I haven't seen one member of the Cullen family in three days, Edward being the one whose absence worried me most.

Our last encounter, three nights ago, had been spent in my room.

As Charlie hibernated down the hall, Edward and I had been a mass of locked limbs and fused lips. His shirt had been discarded somewhere on my floor as he lay between my legs, slowly grinding his jean clad erection into me as he did every other night. I lay beneath him, embarrassingly breathless as per usual in my thin tank top and panties.

Things became unusual when I reached for the hem of my top, ready to take it off, a little surprised that he hadn't already taken the liberty to do so himself. Before the hem could even skim my navel, Edward grabbed my wrists and pinned them roughly beside my head.

I was startled and confused, but not enough to not recognize that that particular action was hot as hell. I moaned into his lips, writhing against him the way I knew he liked. He groaned, sinking his face into my neck, before thrusting. Hard.

It wasn't his typical restrained thrusts; it was forceful and primal and everything Edward worked so hard not to be. The damn headboard banged against the wall. It pushed me about four inches higher up the bed, it made the springs bounce in reverberation, and it allowed his length to _literally _part my folds through my panties, hitting bluntly into my clit. I screamed as its intensity had taken me by surprise… but a _very_ good surprise.

"God damnit Bella!" he growled, grinding himself against me, his motions deliberately mimicking sex. I could feel the rolling in his back as he pushed his hips in and out of me—could feel the definite rhythm.

"I want to _fuck_ you so bad." He said.

His voice was so serious and raw in its need. He brought his hands to my thighs and forced my legs around his waist as he continued to rock into me.

I gasped, his words causing the wetness to intensify between my legs. Edward rarely swore, and when he did, it was only in times of intense anger, never in lust.

"Fuck," he continued to ramble, "smell so good….wanna suck you dry, baby."

I was moaning uncontrollably, unsure of where this side of him had come from, but certain that I didn't want it going anywhere.

"Oh, God, Edward!" I breathed as his hands trailed up from my thighs until they reached my breasts.

"_My_ sexy girl, so fucking beautiful..." He groaned against my neck, sucking the area where he spoke.

He cupped my breasts as his fingers pinched and played with my distended nipples.  
I reached down to try and take the shirt off again, but same as last time, he caught my wrists to stop me.

"No no no, Bella, I need as many clothes on as possible." There was a pained expression on his face.

I frowned, shaking my head. The lust in the air was smothering me, invading my pores. The _last _things we needed were clothes.

"Off" I urged, futilely fighting against the shackles he'd made of his hands.

"God, I wish." He whispered.

I was thoroughly confused and hornier than I'd ever been in my seventeen years.

"What's stopping you?"

I didn't understand because Edward had seen my breasts about as many times as I had by that point, and we'd been good at handling the physical love without pushing his limits too far. He was a pro at touching me, at tasting most of me, and allowing me to reciprocate without hurting me in the slightest.

He took a deep and unnecessary breath before lifting himself. I whined, clutching him as tightly as possible, though it made no difference.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He sat at the edge of my bed, unspeaking.

Slowly, he reached for his shirt and dressed himself. Edward was still hard; I could see the long column of him through the denim he wore.

"I'm leaving…for a while, Bella."

I immediately panicked. Given Edward's history of leaving me, the words immediately set off alarms before I could stop them.

"But you promised" I said, the words spilling from my lips before I could stop them. My voice was barely above a whisper in its horror.

His head whipped around so fast, I'd barely registered any movement.

"No, no, not like that" He said, knowing what conclusions I'd jumped to without the use of his telepathy. "_Never _like that again. It's just… there are some things I have to take care of."

"You can't take care of them here?"

He shook his head, "Afraid not, love"

"Then…take me with you. Maybe I can help?"

To my surprise, he laughed. The hurt I felt must have reflected on my face because he rushed to my side, and held my hand, kissing it softly with his cool lips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, but the truth is… you would be all the help in the world." He said vaguely, "but you can't come, sweetheart."

"Why not, is it dangerous?"

"Definitely"

"Will you be okay?"

"More so in some ways than others"

My brows furrowed in absolute confusion. I didn't like Edward keeping things from me. He _never_ did and I didn't know why he was choosing to now. But it bothered me. It hurt.

He kissed the worry lines away on my forehead. "Don't worry, Bella, I love you."

"Then tell me where you're going."

He sighed, "Nowhere, I just can't see you for a while, that's all."

"_That's all_?" My voice nearly cracked. He said it like it was the simplest thing in the world, like being apart from me for any period of time wasn't as crushing a thought to him as it was to me.

He pulled me onto his lap, straddle position. He was still so hard, like a titanium rod. I gasped against my will when it prodded me between the legs.

He ignored it, and crushed my body to his. His large palms ran down my waist to firmly seize my bottom, pushing me even closer to him.

"There are no words to describe how much I will miss you, Bella, but for your own good _and _mine, you cannot come with me. You matter too much. Please, just trust me."

What could I say when he phrased it like that, turning this into a matter of trust? It wasn't like I could physically restrain him or force an explanation out of him…. Or could I? I may not have superhuman strength on my side… but I did have _other _tricks up my sleeve to use to my advantage.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Hopefully no more than a week or so"

I sighed, feigning reluctant acceptance, and kissed his lips.

"Just tell me… please" I said in between another deep kiss, teasing his mouth to open and accept me.

He shook his head, though minutely in order to maintain contact with my lips.

I stood up from him, headed for the door as if about to leave, but once I was far enough, I ripped the camisole over my head and turned to face him. His eyes immediately plunged from mine to my bare chest.

His fists clenched tightly around my thin sheets.

I stood there with my hands clasped behind my back, pushing my chest out and allowing him to take me in. His smoldering scrutiny caused a fierce blush to erupt across my face, but I resisted the urge to cover myself.

"Come here." was his growled command. Any other day and I would have sprung into his arms without hesitation.

I shook my head, and he fixed me with a near murderous glare.

"Bella" his voice was gritty, and I tried in vain to ignore how the pit of my stomach plummeted for him. He stood to his feet, facing me now.

I had to bide my time well because we both knew, in the end, that nothing could nor _would_ keep Edward away from these tits when he wanted them. He'd said so himself, once.

"You have _no idea_ how much trouble you're getting yourself in. You're playing with fire, little girl." He said roughly.

I smirked, unable to help myself. "Wouldn't you be a little more like ice, Edward?"

He shook his head, "Not with how _hot_ I make you … how wet."

I bit my lower lip, clenching my thighs in an attempt to generate some friction. He took a predatory step forward, I took one step back.

"Tell me what I want to know"

"I can't." he said resolutely.

I scoffed, "Well in that case, maybe I'm not in the mood."

"I can get you in the mood." He said darkly. Oh, I had no doubts.

"But I don't want you to." I said. And I meant it.

I was furious. Edward and I had always had an open and honest relationship; his behavior was inexcusable and made me feel as if _he_ didn't trust _me_. After everything… after all this time, why would he feel like there was anything he couldn't tell me? Hadn't I fully proved that I was capable of handling all the craziness he'd thrown into my life?

I stomped over to my dresser and pulled out a flannel button up, mostly for dramatic effect.

Edward sighed at my actions.

"Thank you; it's for the best you get dressed." He said, truly sounding grateful.

I ignored him as I put on a matching pair of flannel bottoms.

"I want you to leave Edward." I said, hardly believing I'd spoken the words.

A look of significant hurt crossed his features. I'd never _ever _asked him to leave before.

"Bella-"

"No" I said, cutting him off, "I want you to go until you manage to find it in yourself to trust me with whatever it is you're hiding."

"I _do _trust you, more than I do anyone else"

I shook my head, feeling the tears start to build. "Then _tell _me! You're leaving me…_again _and it may not be the same as last time, but you can't even tell me where? Or at least why?"

There was silence…

"I…can't." he said finally.

The tears leaked free but I wiped them away before climbing into bed, deliberately facing away from him. I stared at the wall.

"Don't do this Bella, not before I go."

I said nothing, wishing I could take him back into my arms, but also wanting to see how far he'd go in order to keep something from me. I knew Edward couldn't stand denying me anything. Would he really leave me for a week without an explanation? With me upset at him?

I got my answer. He kissed my cheek and right when I was going to call him back into my arms, he left.

I pulled into the driveway with a screech.

It was a little bit after noon and I'd ditched school to be here, having formulated my plan as I tossed and turned alone in bed last night. It was a pretty simple plan, not as diabolical as I'd have liked it to be.

The whole gist of the thing was to snoop.

I only allowed myself to feel a fractional pang of guilt as I prepared to invade the privacy of the man that I cherished more than anything in this world. But my insecurities were becoming my worst enemies. I couldn't last a whole minute without thinking of where on earth Edward was, and when I'd ever see him again.

I wasn't horrid enough to think he'd never come back for me; I trusted him more than that. He told me he loved me and that he forever wanted me by his side and it was my job as his mate to fully trust him.

_Then why are you here? _

I thumped my head against the wheel as I searched within myself for a worthy validation for this. I promised myself I would turn right back around if I couldn't find one good one.

I trusted Edward implicitly; I knew this without a shadow of doubt. He'd never leave me. He'd never intentionally hurt me. Edward loved me with all of his soul.

So why was he hiding?

In this question I found my defense. Because Edward knew every single embarrassing, superficial, ridiculous, and benign thing about me…and up until before his disappearance I'd thought I'd known the same about him. (Not that there was much about the guy that wasn't absolutely perfect)

Ever since our first declarations of love at our meadow where I'd learned the full extent of his nature, there had been a mutual understanding between us. Secrets were not only poured like the opening of floodgates, but rendered unnecessary from then on. In revealing everything to me, he'd stripped himself bare; let me know that I was his most trusted along with his family.  
I'd never realized before how much I cherished the feeling of being one of the few people Edward trusted most in the world. It was highly gratifying—made me feel truly special for the first time in my life.

But in shielding me from a part of him, Edward had definitely knocked me down several feet. It was a blow that I needed mended as swiftly as possible if I was to survive being without him for the next few days.

I needed to feel that special again. I _needed _to be re-convinced that I was the most important person in the life of the man who was the most important in mine.

With a deep exhale, I exited the truck.

At the Cullen doorstep, I fumbled with entering the key Edward had given me. I honestly didn't know what I expected to find in the house. The Cullen's were nothing if not organized; and I could hardly imagine what could be left behind that would give any sort of clue as to where they'd gone.

This not-so-diabolical plan of mine seemed oh-so-dumber by the second, and my hope dimmed as my mind finally decided to work logically for the first time in three days. I would find nothing. I was certain. And I knew that no matter what information I discovered, knowing would be pointless if Edward wasn't willingly sharing it with me. It was his trust that I desired, not necessarily the answers.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside the quiet mansion. I'd never gotten quite used to the grandeur of the Cullen household. It reminded me more of a museum than a home to be honest, with its priceless artwork hung about and severe lack of dust. Now, empty and soundless, its immaculateness blared stronger than ever.

I wrapped my arms around myself, needing the comfort I knew only Edward could provide. I didn't want to go back to school after making the trip and I had hours before I was expected back home.

I thought of Edward's bedroom upstairs and the bed he'd purchased way back when I'd been "sleeping over" with Alice. He'd still kept it in the event of any more impromptu sleepovers. It sounded like the greatest haven at this point. Hopefully, Edward hadn't washed the sheets, and I'd be able to smell his scent on them.

I toed my sneakers off and then placed them neatly by the stairs before making my way up.

# # #

Bella's pussy…

Like a broken record, my mind kept playing back on that single thought. Rubbing it, squeezing it, sucking it, nipping it, licking it, _fucking _it… even slapping it.

Anything and everything. I just wanted it near me, scorching and dripping and available.

Damn the fucking spring time!

The prime time for mating for animals just _had_ to ring true for vampires as well. For the better part of a week now I'd had to endure this unrelenting agony. My cock and my hand were now constant companions.

_Imagine Bella, jerk off, come in torrents, rinse off, repeat…_

God, I couldn't go more than a decimal of a second without thinking of positions in which I could contort my Bella into while I pummeled into her with the force of a semi truck.

_Deep, deep breaths Edward… _

_Yeah, like that'll do any good... _

I turned my face up towards the spray of water coming from my shower. Luckily, it still ran true with heat even though I'd been in there for nearly two hours. I turned to prop my forearm against the tiles and leaned my forehead against it.

My kind didn't need showers of course, but it was still a pleasant way to pass time. And more importantly, the water rinsed away all traces of my cum, saving me from having to wipe myself up and waste precious time that I could be using to fantasize about Bella. I watched my hand stroke my engorged cock, anticipating my next release with baited breaths.

As I groaned loud and long from what felt like my nine hundredth release today, I knew I was right in keeping Bella far away during this time. I couldn't have her anywhere near until this insatiable lust abated at least fractionally.

Fuck, the things I would do to that body…

And my cock rebounded instantly, thick and hard as ever.

My family was probably off miles and miles into the forest, lucky enough to live out with their partners what I could only fantasize about. They'd decided I could have the house all to myself in order to work out my… _frustrations_.

In all my years as a vampire, I'd never been hit with the season as intensely as I was this year. Sure, I'd felt a bit of a stir in my gut whenever I spied an attractive female before, but I'd never _needed _to fuck like I did now. That's because I'd never had Bella by my side for me to focus all my need on. My beauty had not only re-awoken my heart, but the very soul of my…well, cock.

I began hammering away again because I'd learned the hard way that ignoring this beast would accomplish nothing but driving me insane.

I missed her immensely, however, and not only for my cock's sake. We hadn't been apart this long since my return to her life. I missed her voice, her laughter, that gorgeous face, her drugging kiss….

My hand sped up.

But I could not help but be grateful that she wasn't here to witness this. Not because I was ashamed or anything considering I was pretty certain that her seeing this would only invoke a similar reaction in her, and how could I ever begrudge anything that did that?

No, that wasn't why. It was because if Bella were here to see me in such a frenzy, I would not be able to stop myself from devouring her. Forcefully.

I was exhibiting an immense amount of self control by simply staying put and not tracking her down this very second to shed her clothing along with our virginity. And knowing Bella, she wouldn't even attempt to stop me.

I'd be too rough. I would slam and _pound_ and fucking _grab_ with no regards to anything but reaching both our completions. And even then I wouldn't stop. My erection was never flagging; Bella would be nothing more than a helpless victim to my desperate lust as I brought her to countless earth shattering orgasms, non-stop, without pause or fucking apologies. I'd be too smug with the idea of claiming her in the most animalistic of ways to even think about being sorry or ashamed.

I erupted again.

It didn't take much, not that it mattered though since my shaft remained rigid.

I was ready to embark on another fantasy, one which entailed me grabbing a fistful of her chestnut locks and yanking as she proclaimed to all of her lowly suitors that she belonged to me, and _I _alone was whom she would ever want. My body, my cock, only _me_.

I was groaning before I'd even touched myself.

Yeah, fuck you Jacob and fuck you too, Newton. And fuck you, Crowley for that matter.

And then it hit me.

The scent was so intense that I was certain I couldn't be imagining it. It alone could cause my cock to double in girth.

And then the haze settled, robbing me of my senses. If emotions could be viewed on a dial, mine would be set on Need at that moment, cranked up to Maximum. All the others would be shut off completely.

I was so centered on my need that I only had enough forethought to shut off the shower before exiting in nothing but the water dripping down my skin.

I didn't know why, but she was here.

And she was in fucking trouble.

# # #

I pushed open Edward's door and stepped inside, sighing with contentment by just looking at his bed. _Our bed…_

Without turning to look behind me, I kicked the door closed, dropped my bag to the floor and began to take off my constricting sweater to leave me in my thin tank top.

All the while I eased closer to the bed. I'd reached the foot of it when I sensed him.

And then his strong, powerful arms locked around my waist with an immovable amount of force. He dragged me into him, pressing my ass snugly against his very hard, very large, and very bare erection.

Oh my God, Edward was naked… and damp. And he was holding me _so _tightly.

The suddenness of it all had caused me to release what was partly a gasp and partly a shriek.

He was quick to reassure me, though I'd already known.

"It's just me, baby" he rasped in my ear.

By the end of that sentence he was groaning and rubbing himself into my ass, wedging his cock as tightly against me as he could.

I was panting myself, "E-Edward, what are—"

I ended that with a rather drawn out moan because now he was suckling his way down the side of my throat, surely leaving hickeys in his wake.

Suddenly, both of his hands blazed up my front and roughly snagged the neckline of my stretchy top. He tugged it down along with the cups of my bra until they stretched beneath my breasts, baring them to the room.

I gasped mid-moan, unable to correlate this behavior with my usually reserved Edward.

With a formidable growl that rumbled my insides, he palmed my breasts with his hands. He immediately set about kneading them and tugging at the tips. It would've been a bit painful if it weren't so delicious.

I was writhing now in sync with the desperate movement of his hips, the both of us exuding sounds of unrivaled lust.

"So fucking beautiful, so _full"_ He squeezed my breasts particularly roughly when he said that, but I wasn't complaining.

I knew I was already wet, probably more so than I've ever been. Then again, every time felt wetter than the last. I was desperate to feel him too, but his arms around me kept mine pinned to my sides.

He brought his arms lower in order to unbutton my jeans, and without the slightest preamble, he shoved one hand inside and under my panties, the other going back to paw at my breast. He dove deep so that his entire palm cupped me, slipping and sliding through the thick moisture.

"So fucking wet, Bella, and all for _me_" He whispered harshly into my ear.

My moan sounded like a wail, it was so frantic. He was growling at my ear, mumbling inanely against it. Words came spewing from his dirty mouth that would make me blush under any other circumstance.

He began rubbing at my clit in firm, confident circles, making my legs buckle. My head thrashed before landing backwards onto his shoulder.

He sucked hard on my neck, adding additional stimulation to my already overloaded system. In torturous, rapid circles only capable for a vampire, he _pressed_ into my clit, demanding everything my little body had to offer.

The pit of my stomach felt like it was being coiled into a tight knot, twisting further and further and further still, until Edward had brought me up so high, I felt I needed to brace myself for the mighty fall. My mouth opened on a silent scream before I felt the knot spiral free in a burst of pure radiating heat. I exploded. All of me and all for him. I could feel myself pulsing with my release, clenching tightly onto empty space. I'd never come so quickly or so hard in my life.

My body was on fire for him. I felt like I was combusting, with each rotation of his fingers.

"Yes, baby, such a good fucking girl" he continued to rumble. His voice was nearly unrecognizable with its grit and filled with unmasked pride.

Even after I'd come, his rubbing continued at a steady pace. The pleasure was too much, too intense, _blinding!_ I gripped his forearm in askance that he slow down, grant a brief reprieve in order for me to gather my wits, _please. _But with his free hand, he yanked mine away and forcefully shoved it behind my back.

I was completely at his mercy.

I cried out, the pleasure too much for one person to endure. I began to faint, my legs _literally_ giving out on me.

Edward was having none of it.

With his grip on my core, he yanked me back onto my feet. I doubled over, only avoiding a face plant into the mattress because of Edward's strong hold. Tears sprang behind my clenched lids. I bit my lip hard, afraid of the sound that would come out once I came this time.

"Come for me again, Bella. I need it; I need it so fucking badly." He chanted repeatedly. "One more time, one more time... Just come for me baby! Fucking come!"

I obliged him in no time.

"Fuck!" he roared, finally slowing his hand as what felt like a gush rushed between my legs and my walls rolled with seemingly endless waves. I couldn't see, couldn't think, couldn't fucking move.

He gathered the wetness in his palm, spreading it around my center, knowingly exciting me again with each pass over my sensitive nub.

I was mewling like a fucking cat.

He chuckled and brought us closer to the foot of the bed before bending me over it. I was as good as dead weight, my face landing into the bed first. I trembled to lift onto my forearms.

His hands abruptly went to my hips where he snagged my jeans and yanked them down with my panties.

He slapped my ass, telling me to step out of them.

I did so lazily, still dizzy from the pleasure that continued to course through my veins.

"Edward" I moaned, "Are you going to fuck me?"

"Yeah, baby" he answered, "nice and hard"

A broken whimper escaped my lips. My hips had a mind of their own, rolling and grinding thin air.

"Do you want that, Bella?" he asked. He was grunting.

I managed to turn my head to find him stroking his cock at a breakneck pace. I moaned again before I could think better of it.

He was so beautiful, glorious, as he worked himself for his pleasure. His size, which I'd always thought was massive, appeared twice as large. He was going to rip me in two. But the only thing I felt was increased anticipation. This was what I'd been waiting for, for so long…

He slapped my ass, the sound reverberating throughout the room. I felt its sting long after it'd happened.

"I asked you a question." He growled.

"Yes!" I cried.

"Yes, what?" he asked.

"Yes, I want you to fuck me" I mewled.

He groaned, "Fucking right, you do"

He was humming to himself, eying my submissive pose before him hungrily.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you baby?" he said, "Not even for your own good."

I whimpered as I shook my head no.

"You just want it too badly, don't you?"

He moved closer behind me, and _deliberately _stabbed my clit with the broad head of his dick.

And then he fucking shook it against me.

I saw stars.

"_Edward_!" I groaned, stuffing my face into the sheets.

My toes curled, and my knees collapsed inward, trying to close me off against all the intense stimulation. He was a human vibrator.

I couldn't stop squirming, couldn't stop screaming!

And Edward just couldn't stop. He was relentless and uncaring.

"This is what you get, this is what you fucking get. I tried to warn you, baby… you want it so fucking bad, fine!"

He suddenly slid upward, and his thickness was at my entrance, impossibly trying to squeeze his incredible mass into the tight opening.

His mouth let loose a string of expletives as he grabbed hold of my hips.

"Oh God, Oh, God, Oh God" I kept murmuring as he slid deeper into the tight fit.

He had a little more than the head inside when one leg nudged between mine and then kicked them apart, opening me up wider.

He immediately went deeper from that action, and we both moaned.

He froze when he met with resistance, and his hands went to my ass cheeks to knead and grip.

"Baby" he said in a low, husky voice.

"Hmm" I purred.

"This is going to hurt. But I swear I'll make it up to you. I fucking swear."

He leaned forward to drop a wet kiss on my back.

I moaned again, "I love you"

"Love you" he murmured.

Reaching one hand under me, he renewed his attack on my abused clit.

And my wails continued, _almost _perfectly distracting me from the sudden onslaught of terrible _pain_ when Edward broke through, sinking even deeper.

He and I both yelled out, "Fuck!" though for two very different reasons.

His grip on my ass intensified, "So fucking _tight_ ... so _hot_"

I was mewling from the pain, trying with all my might to stretch my walls further in order to accommodate him.

He was moaning loudly, and the small part of me that miraculously wasn't centered on the pain was delighted by his response.

"Don't fucking do that, Bella" he said, referring to my inner walls moving, "I'm working so hard right now not to pound you into the mattress, and that shit isn't helping." He said harshly.

"I'm sorry" I whimpered.

Still as a statue, Edward stood implanted in me for several moments before his large hands ran soothing trails along my back.

He was whispering apologies to me in a voice so tender. It was the voice of the Edward I usually knew. Completely unlike the growling and deep voiced, rough and lust-ridden Edward who bent me over his bed seconds after entering a room.

Not that I didn't like that Edward; saying I fucking loved him would be an understatement.

But, he wasn't being the Edward I knew. _My_ Edward was the one I wanted taking my virginity. _He_ was the one who made me feel cherished above all else. And with how awfully I'd been missing him these past few days, the relief had finally settled in. I couldn't be happier to feel him at my ear, to know it was truly _him_ here to comfort me while I underwent such immense physical pain for the sake of our love.

It wasn't until I heard his tender voice whispering adoring words in my ear that I truly remembered how sorely my Edward had been missed… and how desperately I wanted to reunite with him in every possible way.

In between his endearing sentiments, Edward was traveling the expanse of my back, sucking soundly on large portions of the skin. The sounds and feel sent a jolt to my core, making me moan.

After a small eternity, the pain finally ebbed, and I only felt full of Edward—what I'd always wanted to be. That desperation for friction returned in steady degrees, and I was grinding on him softly.

He hissed a breath, "Bella"

"Please, take me" I whimpered.

He groaned at the amount of neediness in my voice.

"Hard?" he asked.

"Yes" I purred.

"Ask me" He choked out, desperately, "Ask me to fuck you hard."

I almost cried at the sharp jolt of pleasure that his words elicited, but it seemed my core was already doing so for me.

"Please, Edward"

He thrust into me slowly and gently… _way_ too slowly and gently.

"Please fuck me hard!" I begged.

He chuckled darkly, "Anything for you."

Edward stood up to his full height before grabbing my hands. He intertwined our fingers and crooked my arms to bring our joined hands to the small of my back, pinning me down; holding me steady.

Very slowly, he withdrew each of his several long inches, one by one. And then he slammed into me, pounding me swiftly into the mattress.

"Ugh!" I screamed, but he was already moving again.

_In _and out, _in _and out, _hard _then slow.

"More, more, more" I panted wantonly, clenching the soft duvet between my teeth.

He didn't disappoint. Edward continued to rear back, only to spear swiftly into me, hitting it so deeply, I was sure I felt him at the back of my throat.

"So good, so _fucking_ good" he continued to groan to himself.

He increased his pace along with the force of his thrusts, entering me again and again, before he'd even fully withdrawn.

"Such a tight pussy," he cooed, "You want more, baby?"

"Oh, fuck yes" I moaned, stealing my legs to remain upright against his onslaught.

But he kicked my legs even further apart, until my entire upper body—including the bend where belly met waist—pressed flat against the bed.

I felt him place his foot on the bed beside my waist, and then _push _inside, going even deeper than before.

It felt _delicious._

We both groaned at the intensity as he stilled with his cock stuffed all the way inside me. He shoved some more, insistent on getting every last centimeter inside.

"I want every piece of that sweet pussy, Bella, I want _all_ of it" he groaned, pushing further in. "It's _mine_"

I cried out, so turned on by him I could barely stand it. He ground himself into me, claiming the depths of my core, before renewing his speed, going as hard as he dared on my fragile human body... harder than I would ever expect Edward to go.

I was slurring and swearing like a drunken Irishman, begging and thanking while he pounded me to dust with dirty words flying easily past his lips.

Harder and faster and harder still…

I was climbing, and climbing, and climbing to terrifying heights. My skin burned, and I ached like I never have before. I was desperate to fall…I felt like I literally _needed_ to for the sake of my sanity. It was too much. I couldn't take it. I would die.

And then _finally_ I snapped.

Gratifying explosions erupted in the core of my body, as a rippling vice clamped onto my man's entire, filling, length.

"FUCK!" Edward growled, the sound making me shiver full bodily.

With one last thrust, he came too, pinning our hips together tightly as his seed shot deeply within, claiming my body as his.

Edward Cullen owned me.

The thought brought a smile to my lips.

He continued to rotate his hips, prolonging our pleasure with each gyration. I felt bone-weary; as if I would surely collapse once he withdrew.

That thought brought to my attention the fact that Edward was still hard. Much to my stupefaction since I was certain he'd just come inside me. And according to our Health and Sexuality teacher, this wasn't supposed to be possible. Edward was defying the laws of Biology.

_Well, he _is _a vampire…_

I rotated my hips, assessing him from the inside, trying to understand how it was possible.

"I can't get soft" he said as he brought himself to hover above me, pinning his forearms to the mattress on either side of me to hold himself up.

I stuttered out a gasp as the movement did something amazing to my body.

Edward bit the lobe of my ear as he renewed his thrusts, going much slower this time around. His hand snaked between my body and the mattress to claim a breast, playing with my soft flesh.

"W-Why?" I managed to ask between breaths.

Never faltering in his thrusts, he explained, "Because it's the beginning of spring, Bella. During this time, mated vampires go into a sexual frenzy. We're maddened by the need to claim and possess and _fuck. _It's _wild_ and _violent_" He punctuated the words with sharper thrusts that made me yelp, "Which is why I had to stay the _fuck_ away from you."

"You…_oh God_, you didn't have to stay away. A-And suffer alone."

He growled before slipping out and flipping me onto my back. He grasped my knees and shoved my legs apart before impaling me once more. He grabbed both my hands and forced them above my head.

"Yes. I. Did." His expression was dark and angry, his thrusts resuming that satisfyingly hard pace.

"Don't you fucking _feel _it Bella? The heat, the tension, my _need_"

Yes, of course I felt it. I always have. It wasn't the springtime; Edward has always had heat beneath his cold skin. The season had just allowed him to finally lose his inhibitions and give in to the inevitability of our lovemaking.

"Yes!" I cried into his lips as he smacked me with a searing kiss. "But I'm not afraid of you. You'd n-never hurt me"

He growled and gently tugged at my lower lip with his teeth while I came undone beneath him.

"I love you" he grunted, withdrawing before he'd even come.

He dragged us up the bed until my head rested on the pillows. I stared at him in exhausted confusion before his lips descended on my nipple and I could only wince at the renewed pleasure.

He bunched my breasts together, dragging his tongue lazily across each nipple. With a trembling hand, I caressed his dark hair, watching him watch me with hungry eyes. With a final squeeze and loud suck to each, he trailed downward.

His intent became clear then, and I had to squeeze my eyes shut at the intense wave of desire that washed over me. I couldn't bear to watch, I'd come on the spot.

My thighs had been locked tight, but once Edward reached them, he effortlessly opened me back up for his inspection. I cried out at the combined onslaught of cool air that hit me and the almost physical heat of his glare on my flesh.

"Such a beautiful fucking pussy" he mumbled, almost to himself, keeping his eyes trained on where I wept and burned most for him.

It was becoming too much. With his hands indecently high on my thighs, he pinned them apart and just fucking stared. That in itself was a maddening tease. My hips lifted toward him, wanting to be touched, fucked, anything.

I finally couldn't stand the pressure building within and reached a hand down to do the job myself.

I'd gotten in two good rubs before Edward forcefully peeled my hand away, and I couldn't help my cry of frustration.

"Please!" I begged, thrusting my hips into the air even harder now.

He chuckled darkly, "Don't you ever touch it again without my permission. Do you hear me?"

"Yes!" I yelled, _anything_!

"That's _my _pussy, Bella" he said aggressively. He hooked my knee in one of his arms to anchor me in place, and with his free hand, he firmly dug the heel of his other hand into my clit.

My hips flew off the bed as a cry left my lips. Instinctively, I tried to scoot higher up the bed, but I couldn't get very far with the immovable arm around my thigh.

"Please, please, please, please…" I mumbled over and over, burning with need, tears running freely, thighs trembling.

Before I could process it, Edward burrowed his head between my legs. From the bottom up, he ran his tongue firmly to part my folds. Slowly, but with an incredible firmness, he trailed the flat of his rough tongue, up and down the length of my burning center. As I whimpered helplessly, my hips rose and fell in accordance with his tongue, intensifying the pressure.

Edward was groaning roughly against me as he curled his arms beneath my legs and snaked his hands up and over my body, leaving burning trails in his wake. I chanced a peak between my lids to find his hot, heavy glare focused intently on my face, ridden with a hunger and desire that simply wasn't human.

"_Oh God_" I cried, covering my face with my hands, unable to take much more of the fire that danced in my belly. He was too sexy for me; it was literally tormenting.

My hips undulated into his mouth of their own accord, and Edward simply stuck his long, wet tongue out, and let it hang, stiff and raspy, to swipe against my quivering folds with each thrust.

I grabbed the nearest pillow and basically smothered myself.

I heard an angry snarl as Edward ceased his incessant lapping, pinning my hips down and putting his tongue away.

"Take that fucking thing off, Bella" he said menacingly as his arm circled my thigh, allowing the tips of his fingers to brush teasingly over the folds.

I was weeping and I knew it would register in my voice so I simply shook my head roughly, embarrassed by what I must look like beneath the pillow.

He pinched my clit and I yelped loudly.

"Off" he repeated.

"I c-can't" I stuttered, my hips gyrating towards his radiating heat of their own accord.

"Baby" he said softly, "You can"

"I'm burning, E-Edward"

"Yeah?"

"God, yes!"

I felt him lick me, his brush particularly hard against my shivering clit.

I screamed.

"Does it ache for me, baby?" he asked, and then sucked one of my labia soundly into his mouth.

I bit into my pillow, screaming loudly into it. He was only making it worse by speaking!

"Yes!" I finally called out.

"Do you want to come?"

"Yes!" I repeated.

"Then show me that beautiful face, Bella. Show me." He demanded.

Knowing he wouldn't finish me off unless I did, I ripped the pillow away.

He growled when I did, no doubt witnessing my puffy red lips, and wet, wide, hungrily dilated eyes. I didn't even want to think of what state my hair was in.

He set back on me with a vengeance, spreading my bent legs wider and gripping one breast tightly. He used his other hand to tease my clit as his tongue traveled down to plunge _deeply_ into my entrance. He massaged my wall with hot, slick brushes. All the while, his eyes stayed rapt to my expression, demanding that mine never stray from his.

I placed one hand over the one he had locked on my breast, and ran my other through his wild locks, gripping tightly. He growled when I did that, working both his tongue and fingers faster.

I vaguely noticed through my haze of pleasure that he was rocking his hips into the mattress. One glimpse at his thick, beading head and I was done. As my head flew backwards, I let loose a roar so feral, I would've flinched from myself under any other circumstance.

I could hear and _feel_ the heavy rumbles of Edward's grunts and growls of approval and satisfaction. He sucked away all traces of me earnestly, and right before it came to a point where I would have to shove his head away, he tore himself away from me to grab himself.

He gripped himself tightly as he came to kneel between my spread legs, working himself at a breathtaking pace. I panted in desire, transfixed by the scene. His eyes blazed perversely over my skin, appraising every inch, from top to bottom and back again.

His stare, the anticipation of what was to come, my love for him—they all led me to my impulsive decision to claim him with my mouth. With whatever residual energy I had left, I thrust my face into his lap to suck his juicy head into my mouth.

"Oh, Fuck!" Edward growled deeply, sounding more animal than human.

He continued to growl and snarl as one hand traveled the expanse of my back and the other took purchase at the roots of my hair. He held me tightly, almost as if he were afraid I would stop. But I had no intentions of doing so—each of my suctions increased my desire to make him come, to taste the product of his desire for me. I had no energy to do much other than suck soundly at his head, but I sucked it as hard as I could, hell bent on drawing the semen right out of him like a straw.

I felt his hand grip the globe of one of my butt cheeks, kneading the flesh before giving it little sharp smacks that only heightened my arousal and desperation to see him to completion.

In no time at all, Edward was warning me to pull away or else. I wanted the or else. I gripped his hips so he understood that I wasn't moving.

Edward growled as his thick, hot, cum flew into my mouth.

I swallowed every drop, licking the tip of him with my tongue to ensure I got every bit.

Heady…Delicious.

I moaned as I leisurely licked him up.

I felt him smooth my hair back and looked up to find his beautiful smiling face.

"For the first time, all week, I feel satiated." He said, his voice finally losing its gravelly edge.

I looked at his still hard cock, incredulously.

"That's what you call satiated?"

He chuckled before grabbing me and pulling us to the head of the bed. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist as he buried his head into my neck.

His tongue traced lightly along the skin there as his hands grasped the flesh of my bottom.

"Trust me; compared to how I've been this whole week, I'm on fucking cloud nine." He said, kissing my skin and lightly nipping it.

I smiled, "I'm glad I came, then"

Unexpectedly, his hand came down hard on my ass, and I yelped.

"Why did-?"

He silenced me with a deep kiss, sucking my tongue into his mouth and giving my bottom lip a sharp little bite.

"Because you were _very _bad for coming when I told you not to."

"But I thought—"

"As happy as I am about what we did today, you still disobeyed me. You were a very… bad … girl."

I looked down, unsure of how to respond when I could feel myself getting wet again by his words.

He grasped my chin with his fingers, forcing me to look up into his dark expression.

"Right now, I could bend you over…fuck you again... even harder than before… and you wouldn't say no to me, would you?" he asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

Either way, the truth was that I wouldn't. I could already feel myself getting sore, but I would not hesitate to open my legs to him again.

I nodded immediately, and Edward brought my lips back to his for another kiss.

"I could smell it, you know? I could smell that pussy getting hot for me." He whispered against my mouth.

"Yes" I whispered, already wanting him again.

A tiny part of my brain feared that sex with Edward would become addictive.

I stuck my tongue out, lightly tracing his lips.

"Fuck" he groaned, thrusting his hips into my belly so that I could feel his ridiculously hard cock.

His hand on my ass reached down and dove between my legs, caressing my wet lips with his fingertips before sticking one long finger inside.

I hissed, but tried to hide it. The intrusion stung a little, but the pain quickly vanished.

"My poor little pussy" Edward mumbled, before nipping my neck. His fingers continued to gently play with my wetness, slowly sinking deeper, and I couldn't stop whimpering in pleasure.

"Too much fucking for your first time?" he asked, and it almost didn't sound like he was talking to me, but to my pussy.

"No, please, give me more" I begged, throwing one leg over Edward's hip and pulling close.

"Shh, baby, shh" he said softly, "You'll get more, I promise"

I moaned, trying to get the head of Edward's cock inside me. He wouldn't help me, but his fingers continued to play between my legs, steadily increasing pace, creating a mini inferno.

"But not now. Right now, I'm granting you thirty minutes and not a second more. That is all I can afford to give. You will rest, because I know you're tired. I will be in the shower, planning out the rest of this evening to fulfill every last fantasy I've ever had of you. I will set the alarm. When it goes off, I want you to wake up and spread your fucking legs. Wide. Be open and ready for me by the time I get out of that shower. _Then, _Bella, you will see what it's truly like to be _fucked _by your mate in the Spring time"

* * *

**Hosts' note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Please don't leave hints or theories about the identity of the author, or ask them to contact you—we're an anonymous contest, and this may lead to disqualification.**

**Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at DirtyTalkEdward**

**Public voting: August 13 2013 to 27 August 2013.**


End file.
